Advancements in computer and networking technologies have enabled persons to conduct commercial and financial transactions “on-line” via computer-based applications. This has given rise to a new era of electronic commerce (often referred to as e-commerce.) A number of well-known retailers have expanded their presence and reach by operating websites that facilitate e-commerce. In addition, many new retailers, which operate exclusively online, have come in to existence. The business models utilized by enterprises operating online are almost as varied as the products and services offered. For instance, some products and services are offered at fixed prices, while others are offered via various auction methods, and still others are offered via a system of classified ad listings. Some enterprises specialize in the selling of a specific type of product (e.g., books) or a specific service (e.g., tax preparation), while others provide a myriad of categories of items and services from which to choose. Some enterprises serve only as an intermediary, connecting sellers and buyers, while others sell directly to consumers.
Despite the many technical advances that have improved the state of e-commerce, a great number of technical challenges and problems remain. One such problem involves determining how to best present products and services (e.g., items) that are being offered for sale, so as to maximize the likelihood that a transaction (e.g., the sale of a product or service) will occur. For instance, when a potential buyer performs a search for a product or service, it may often be the case that the number of item listings that satisfy the potential buyer's query far exceeds the number of item listings that can practically be presented on a search results page. Furthermore, it is well established that the presentation of an item listing in a search results page—for example, the order or placement of the item listing in a list of listings, the font, font size, or color of the listing, and so on—can affect whether potential buyers select the listing, and ultimately purchase the listed product or service.
For enterprises that serve as an intermediary—for example, by connecting buyers with sellers—it is generally desirable that the presentation of item listings occur in a fair manner that strikes a balance between the needs and desires of the various sellers, the buyers or potential buyers, and the enterprise itself. If a preference is given to one seller, such that the one seller's item listings are consistently being presented in the most prominent position(s) on a search results page, other sellers may not participate, which will ultimately have a negative impact on the enterprise. Similarly, if item listings are presented in accordance with an algorithm that is too rigid and that cannot easily be altered or tweaked, such as a first-listed first-presented algorithm, some sellers may attempt to game the system, again negatively impacting other sellers, the potential buyers' experience, and ultimately the enterprise itself. Furthermore, using a simple and rigid algorithm for presenting item listings prevents the enterprise from optimizing the presentation of item listings to improve the overall conversion rate for item listings. This may lead potential buyers to shop elsewhere, which ultimately will negatively affect the e-commerce enterprise. Finally, any algorithm used in the selection and ranking of search results for presentation to a user should accurately present the items for which a potential buyer is searching.